


恶魔的牢笼

by CHAOS_Crystal



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21767884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CHAOS_Crystal/pseuds/CHAOS_Crystal
Summary: •警探鸣佐，黑化鸣人出没•一辆车预警：此篇含有变态杀人描写（死亡方式鉴定及描写什么的全属胡诌），微量SM，以及此篇的鸣人对佐助有着近乎疯狂的执念，不能接受者请点右上角小红叉
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 鸣佐 - Relationship
Kudos: 28





	恶魔的牢笼

**Author's Note:**

> •警探鸣佐，黑化鸣人出没  
> •一辆车  
> 预警：此篇含有变态杀人描写（死亡方式鉴定及描写什么的全属胡诌），微量SM，以及此篇的鸣人对佐助有着近乎疯狂的执念，不能接受者请点右上角小红叉

“佐助，最新的案件报告我给你放在这边了我说。”  
佐助疲惫的揉了揉眉心，心不在焉的答应了一声。  
宇智波佐助是一名十分普通的刑警，在木叶警局工作。此前他们一直安安稳稳的侦查一些无关痛痒的小案件，日子过得倒也很舒心，然而大概在两个月前，城里突然发生了一起杀人案，然后就像是以那件杀人案为起始，之后的两个月内断断续续的又发生了许多起杀人案，而且被害人都是被用极其残忍的手法杀害，死相骇人。为此，木叶警局专门成立了专案小组来破案，其中就包括了宇智波佐助。  
佐助的同事——同样也被选入这次的专案组的漩涡鸣人把报告放到了佐助的桌子上，看了看还在为案件忙的焦头烂额的佐助，默默坐到了他的身边。  
察觉到有人靠近，佐助头也不抬，“什么事？”  
等了一会儿没有听到回答，佐助有些诧异，刚想要抬头，肩膀上却突然覆上了一双手掌。  
“……鸣人？”  
“没关系，佐助你继续看报告就好了我说。”鸣人笑了笑，手上使力，轻柔的捏着佐助的肩膀，“看这么久肩膀一定很酸痛了吧？我给你揉揉。”  
“……那就多谢了。”佐助并不习惯别人这样近距离的接触他，不过鸣人和他关系还不错，而且不得不说鸣人揉的真的还挺舒服的，所以他也就没再说什么，低下头继续看报告了。  
眼帘垂下，长长的眼睫遮住了黑曜石般的眸子，灯光映出了男人姣好的侧颜。纤长白皙的手指翻着纸页，宇智波佐助撑着头，专注的投身于案件中，并没有注意到一旁帮他揉着肩膀的金发男人的眼睛里透出的异样光芒。  
——就像是野兽准备捕获自己的猎物，贪婪而凶狠。

佐助抱着双臂看着躺在地上的男人，秀气的眉毛蹙起了来。  
前面几个案子还没有破，很快又有新的案子出现。这次的被害者是一名男性，和前面几件案子的被害方式相似，他的右手从小手臂处被整段砍下，同样被砍下来的还有他的男性器官，不过被剁碎了丢在一旁几乎要认不出来。他的脖子上开了个很大的豁口，黑红的血液凝固在周围，看伤口的形状应该是被人用钝器打击数次致死。  
佐助想到了之前的几件杀人案，除了第一件案子被害人是被完全肢解的，之后的几件案子都只有被害人的一部分被砍了下来，不过相同的部位也是有的，比如右手和性器官，不同的部位多种多样，甚至那次佐助还见到一个被害人的嘴唇被削了下来。  
之前专案组一直没有找到这些被害人之间的联系，即使去查他们的身份，除了发现他们的身份从社会上层到社会底层都有之外什么都没发现。直到这件案子发生前佐助也是一头雾水，不过现在看着这个已经死去的男人，他似乎想起来了什么。  
他也许见过这个男人，不过具体是在哪里，他一时也想不起来。  
照例把尸体收走，佐助指挥着一些人去现场采样，眼睛有意无意地瞟向了鸣人的方向。鸣人背对着他站着，脑袋跟着被运走的尸体小幅度的转动着，垂在身体两侧的手微微发抖。  
果然还是这样么。佐助在心底叹了口气。  
他走过去，在鸣人的肩膀上轻拍了一下，低声说了句“不要勉强自己”就走开了。  
颤抖的双手停下来了，鸣人抬起头看着佐助离开的背影，蓝色的眼睛里闪过一丝复杂的光芒。

在新的案件发生后，木叶警局开始着手对这一次的被害者进行调查。调查的进展不会很快，于是佐助他们所在的专案组就打算再接着分析之前的几起案件。在这次事件之前的那起事件中，被害者也是一名男性，在城里的一个红灯区上班，佐助之前因为任务去过那片区域，所以大致还留有一些印象。  
不过那次任务留下的并不是什么很好的印象，因为容貌问题，佐助差点被人当做了牛郎，甚至还有一个男人真的跑过来纠缠他，问他多少钱一夜，后来还是多亏了鸣人出面解释才得救。所以这次再去那个地方，佐助特意多留了些心眼，时刻注意着周围的情况。  
“佐助小心。”  
佐助刚有点走神，突然就听到身旁的人叫了他一句。胳膊被人拉住，微微一用力他就被拽向了一旁，正好和一个正冲他走过来的人错开。  
被错开的人神色怪异的看了一眼佐助身旁的鸣人，叹了口气，摇着头走远了。  
佐助看着那人的身影完全消失后才回过头来对鸣人笑了笑，“谢谢。”  
“没什么。”鸣人耸耸肩，“没办法，谁让佐助你长的太好看了呢我说。”  
佐助低头看了看被鸣人拉住的胳膊，“……可以松开了吧？”  
“这样对佐助你不是更安全一点吗我说？”鸣人咧开嘴，完全没有要松手的意思，“难道佐助你还想像刚才或者上一次那样被骚扰吗？”  
佐助看了看鸣人，又看了看自己身处的这片区域，无奈的叹了口气。  
他们去了被害者曾经工作的店里，依旧是昏暗暧昧的灯光，配合着慢节拍的音乐，吧台后调酒师手中的杯子在灯光下闪闪发亮——即使有一名员工被害，店里其他的人却完全没有被影响到的样子。看到他们进门，几名身穿工作服，长相俊美的男性围了过来，却在看到鸣人搭在佐助胳膊上的手时了然的止了步。  
鸣人拉着佐助走到吧台前坐下，随意点了两杯度数偏低的酒。佐助四下环顾着酒吧，纤长的手指有意无意的敲打着桌面。不一会酒上来了，佐助端起杯子抿了一口，然后就又放回了桌子上。  
“我去找酒吧里的其他人打听一下。”佐助在鸣人耳旁低声说了一句，站起来走开了。鸣人点点头，没有动，只是视线一直停留在佐助的身上没有移开。  
佐助来到了一个略微有些昏暗的角落，极为自然的在那里摆着的长凳上坐下，和旁边的人有一搭没一搭的聊着。酒吧里除了客人就是员工，不过其他员工大都对被害者了解不多，客人就更是这样了，只听说被害者性格一般，也不曾和什么人结下梁子。  
佐助的收获寥寥无几，正准备起身回到鸣人那边，却突然出现了一个女人站在他坐的长凳面前，挡住了他的去路。  
佐助看了她一眼，穿着暴露，妆画得很浓，不像什么正经女人。他本想绕开她，没想到对方竟然招呼都不打一声就直接挨着他坐下了，一双手放肆的环住了他的肩膀，整个人都压在他身上。  
佐助冷下脸，“小姐，请自重。”  
女人凑的更近了些，扑鼻的香水味熏得佐助脑袋发胀，“来到这里不好好玩玩怎么行呢，是吧，小帅哥？”  
佐助伸手去推女人，“抱歉，我没有那种闲情。”  
谁知女人抱的更紧，甚至一只手向下滑拉开了佐助的衣领。指尖划过锁骨，女人妩媚的笑出了声，“小帅哥还是禁欲系的呢？真是有意思。”  
身体因为女人的动作而禁不住战栗了一下，佐助决定放弃要绅士的对待女性的良好家教。然而还没等他用力，突然就觉得身上一轻。巨大的阴影笼罩住他，佐助惊讶的抬起头，就看到了冷着一张脸的鸣人。  
鸣人一手拽着女人的胳膊，把他从佐助身上拉起来。逆着光，佐助看不清鸣人具体的表情，只是感觉到平日里澄澈的蓝眼睛此刻正蕴藏着怒意。  
“……鸣人？”  
“如果我再来晚一步，佐助你是不是就要和这个女人做爱了我说？”  
佐助一惊，怀疑是不是自己听错了，“你说什么？”  
鸣人居高临下的看了会佐助，随后一个甩手把女人甩到了一边。女人慌张的爬起来，惊恐的看了一眼鸣人，然后迅速离开了。  
女人的直觉告诉她，现在站在她身边的这个金发男人很危险，就像是要捕食的野兽一样，惹不起。  
“没什么。”鸣人背过身去丢下一句，“时间不早了，该回去了，佐助。”

第二天，女人的尸体被发现在酒吧外面的一条小巷子里。同样是被砍掉了右手，子宫整个被从腹中剖了出来，同时双眼也被挖掉了。  
佐助看着女人的死状，突然想起了自己在哪里见到过上一个案子的被害人。  
之前佐助曾和鸣人一同搭电车，不巧却碰到了电车痴汉。当时那个人想要偷偷摸佐助的屁股，幸好及时被鸣人发现并加以制止了。佐助记得自己在无意间瞥到过那人一眼，如今回想起来，那名男子的面貌和上一个案件的被害人的面貌重合在了一起。  
意识到了这一点的佐助僵在了原地，背后发寒，似乎有谁正在暗中窥视着自己。

那一天下班的时候佐助难得主动去找了鸣人，希望他能陪自己一起回家。鸣人在听到他的请求时很是惊讶，要知道佐助平时很少会要别人陪他。  
鸣人心情颇好的快速收拾完东西，和专案组的其他人说了一声后就跟着佐助走了。一路上他们聊的很开心，虽然绝大多数情况下都是鸣人在自言自语。  
突然他想到一个问题，直接就开口问了出来，“佐助你为什么会来找我陪你回家啊我说，咱们组里不是还有其他人吗？”  
佐助愣了一下，犹豫着不知道该怎么答。如果不是鸣人问了出来，他还真的没有想过为什么会去直接找鸣人，所以他还是决定实话实说。  
“不知道，只是在我希望能有一个人陪我回去的时候，我第一个想到的就是你，也许是因为你之前帮过我很多次吧。你不愿意吗？”  
“啊，怎么会，当然愿意了我说！”鸣人赶忙摆了摆手，“不过佐助你为什么突然需要人陪了我说？”  
佐助往四周看了一圈，放低了声音，“我总觉得，似乎有谁在暗中监视着我。”  
“……怎么讲？”  
“一种感觉吧。”佐助垂下眼眸，“最近这几起案件的被害者都是我之前遇到过的，而且还和我扯上了关系。”  
“哦，是这样……”鸣人喃喃说了一句，陷入了沉思。他们沉默着又走了一段距离，看到不远处逐渐显现出了居民的住宅区。鸣人眯着眼看了一下，向着那一片房子指了指。  
“看，要到你家了。”  
佐助抬起头，“嗯。”  
“我会看着你进了家门再有的，所以不用担心啊我说。”  
佐助侧头看了眼身旁一副信誓旦旦模样的鸣人，弯起嘴角微笑了一下，“谢谢。”  
两人顺着道路左拐右拐，等到了佐助家门口的时候才发现有一个白发的男人正等在佐助家门口。感觉到有人过来，男人转过头看向佐助。两人的视线在空中一接触到，他离开了靠着的墙壁，走到了佐助面前。  
“不是约好了要在你家门口见面，怎么这么晚才来？”男人皱着眉，语气很不好，上下打量了佐助一番，他毫不客气的拽住了佐助手腕高高拉起。  
佐助却只是垂了眼眸，不打算反抗，“路上有些事耽搁了。”  
“耽搁？”男人一挑眉，手臂用力把佐助甩到了一旁的墙上，“我看你是不想来吧？”  
后背撞得有点疼，佐助闷哼一声，不解释也不反驳。  
男人走过去，手臂撑在佐助两边的墙上，让自己的阴影笼罩住他。  
“怎么不说话？当初不是答应的挺好的吗？”  
佐助轻轻咬住下唇，把头撇过去一些。余光隐隐约约瞟到了鸣人，他看到了鸣人紧握的双拳，等到再想往上移一点视线时鸣人已经走过来了。  
男人正盯着佐助，突然就觉得肩膀一阵剧痛。他龇牙咧嘴的把手收回来，刚转过身就对上了一双凝结着冰霜，淬着杀意的蓝眼睛。  
“从佐助身边滚开。”鸣人死死瞪着他，一字一句咬的极为用力。  
男人看了眼鸣人，又犹豫着看了眼佐助，见对方一直低着头不说话，耸耸肩，竟是很无奈的感觉。  
“好吧，那就下次再说吧。”  
“没有下次了。”鸣人警告道。  
男人背着身挥了挥手，也不知道是听见了还是没有，一言不发的离开了佐助的家。等男人的身影完全消失后，鸣人才走到墙边把佐助拉起来。  
“佐助，没事吧我说？”  
“嗯，谢谢。”  
佐助的手被包裹在温暖的手掌中，过长的额发遮住了他的脸，看不清他的表情。

现在是晚上九点，上班族大都已经回了家，然而整个城市并未因此而停止喧嚣。街道上灯火通明，车辆来来往往，店铺花花绿绿的招牌已经亮了起来——夜晚的到来开启了奇幻纷繁的夜生活。  
佐助躲在一个小巷子里的垃圾桶后面，向着巷子外的灯光望了一眼后又转回了头。脚蹲的有些麻，他轻轻活动了一下脚腕关节，尽量不发出任何声音。今天下班时在家门口遇到的白发男人此时刚刚走进这个小巷，走过一盏盏昏黄的路灯，向着自己的目的地前进。佐助紧紧盯着男人，握紧了手中的手枪。  
在意识到有人监视着自己后，佐助在下班之前联系了自己在进入警局工作前的同学，水月，希望对方能配合自己演一出戏，而内容则是在自己回到家前在门口等着他，看到他后按照佐助之前预想好的那样说几句话，做几个动作。  
——于是就有了今天下午在佐助家门口发生的那一幕。  
如果佐助推测的没错，监视着自己的人一定已经看到了全过程。如果是这样的话，那么他这一次的作案目标应该就是水月。  
再一次检查了一遍自己的枪，佐助屏息凝神，躲在暗处等待着凶手出现。  
另一边，水月在走到了巷子里较深的地方后，往四周看了看。一堆空油桶和一个垃圾桶凌乱的堆在一边，他有些紧张的握了握手掌，心想着佐助应该就在这附近。当时佐助只说让他来到这个地方，把步速放慢一些，并没有详细解释到底要做什么，只是他想着既然是协助警方破案，虽然要求奇怪了点却还是照做了。  
水月又慢吞吞的往前挪了几步，在走到一个路灯下的时候突然听到一阵脚步声在他身后的巷子口处响起。他转过身，看到一个人正向着他走过来，看身形应该是名男性。停住脚步，他静静等着男人走近。  
男人越走越近，似乎还从口袋里掏出了什么东西。水月听见了微弱的电流声，心中刚升起一阵不祥的预感，男人就已经走到了离他最近的那盏路灯下。  
路灯把男人的脸庞照亮，待水月看清，他禁不住惊讶的叫出了声。  
“怎么是你？你不是……”  
还未说完的话戛然而止，水月睁大了眼，不敢置信的看着放于自己腰间的电击器。全身的肌肉都在痉挛，眼皮变得异常沉重，水月张了张嘴想要出声，却控制不住自己的身体向前跪倒。  
身体倒下发出的“砰”的一声传进了佐助的耳朵，佐助不敢大意，提起了十二分的精神。眯着眼，他看到刚刚走进来的男人还站立着，那倒下的应该就是水月了，不过因为桶子的遮挡，他看不清男人的面貌。  
一点一点的往外移动着，佐助绷着弦不敢弄出丝毫声响。  
男人把电击枪放回了衣兜，又从另一边的衣兜里掏出了一件东西。在灯光的照射下，它泛着森寒的冷光。  
糟了！紧张感达到了顶点马上就要溢出来，佐助一咬牙，快速从藏身的垃圾桶后面跳了出来，也不管其余的桶子被他撞击的发出了巨大的声响，他握着枪准确的对准了男人。  
“警察！不许动！把手里的刀具扔掉！”  
一句话说的凌厉生风，佐助把手指搭上了扳机，眯着眼睛看着男人。  
男人闻言，听话的把手里的刀扔到了地上，随后举着双手转过了身。  
这下犯人的面孔直接暴露在了佐助面前。金色的头发，蔚蓝的眼眸，还有脸上像是胡须一样的六道胎记。佐助惊讶的怔住，大脑瞬间当机失去了思考能力，嘴里喃喃着念出了一个熟悉到不能再熟悉的名字。  
——漩涡鸣人。  
男人轻笑着，就着举起双手的动作慢慢走到佐助面前。佐助僵在原地，思维催促着他要向后退，然而就连握着枪的手都在发抖。嘴唇开开合合了好几次，他终于找回了点自己的声音，“……你……为什么……”  
“为什么？”鸣人歪了歪头笑出了声，似乎这个问题很好笑一样，“因为我忍不了啊我说，看到别人触碰你。”  
“什么……？”  
“佐助你只能是我的啊我说。”  
鸣人已经走到了他面前，佐助只听到了一声电流声，看到空气中闪过一丝蓝色的电光，下一秒，意识离他远去。  
鸣人接过倒下的人，拨开他的额发，温柔的在他的额头上落下一吻。  
“我会让你彻底变成我的东西的，佐助。”

佐助迷迷糊糊的醒过来的时候，身处在一个陌生的房间里。全身上下还有点麻，佐助不舒服的动了动手脚，这才发现自己的双手和双脚都被皮带绑住拉向了床的四根床柱处。嘴里绑着口枷，身上赤裸着不着片缕，整个人呈大字型躺在床上。佐助被这种处境吓了一跳，惊慌的挣扎着想要起身。  
这个时候门被推开，鸣人拿着些什么东西走了进来。看到佐助已经醒过来了，他愉悦的弯起唇角，走到床边，俯下身抚摸着佐助的脸庞。  
“佐助，你可算醒了啊我说。”  
佐助想要躲过鸣人的手，却发现根本无处可逃。嘴里有东西堵着，他说不了话，只能用一双眼睛狠狠瞪着鸣人。  
“不要这样瞪着我啊我说，我会以为你在邀请我的。”鸣人的手来到佐助的眼睛旁边，一遍遍的描绘着他的眉眼。似乎感应到佐助的疑惑，鸣人笑了一下，解释道，“想知道我要做什么吗？当然是把你完全变成我的东西啊，佐助。”  
说着鸣人从他拿进来的东西里找出一个小瓶子，拧开瓶盖，在手上倒了一滩，然后直接把手伸到了佐助的下体处。  
佐助看着鸣人的动作，意识到了鸣人想做的究竟是什么。在沾着润滑液的手指触碰到暴露在空气中的穴口时，佐助突然开始激烈的挣扎。他用力的想要把被分开的腿合拢，却只听到了床柱被扯动发出的吱呀声，并没有任何效果。  
鸣人笑着，毫不犹豫的把一只手指戳了进去。从未承受过外物的干涩内穴被迫承受着手指的探入，疼痛感迫使佐助绷紧了大腿，狠狠咬着嘴里的口枷。  
“佐助，放松点啊我说，现在就夹得这么紧一会儿怎么接受我啊。”  
一根手指在里面进进出出了一会儿，鸣人又添了一根进去，仿照着性交的样子抽插着。润滑液随着动作从内穴里流出来了一些，等四根手指在里面进出无碍，鸣人琢磨着差不多了，便抽出了手指。  
佐助因为身下的动作，额间已经被冷汗濡湿。察觉到刚刚还在自己体内肆意动作的手指离开了，佐助想要松口气，却惊恐的看见鸣人从旁边又拿出了一个粗大的假阳具。  
鸣人拿着假阳具，不急不缓的往上面涂了一层润滑油后，来到佐助的身下，将头部抵在了他的穴口。  
“唔唔！”佐助扭动着身子想要逃开，他无法想象那么粗大的东西如果真的进入自己体内究竟会怎样，然而抵抗是无用的，鸣人一手握住他的腰，另一只手推着假阳具进到后穴里面。  
后穴被一寸一寸的撑开，佐助大睁着眼睛，连声音都发不出了，过于强烈的压迫感简直让他不能呼吸。等到假阳具全部没入，佐助才终于喘上了口气，然而这些还远不算完。  
鸣人在那堆东西里翻找着，拿出了一个小巧的遥控器，在佐助的注视下按下了开关。体内的阳具突然震动起来，不停的摩擦着内壁，时不时的还会蹭过他最敏感的那一点，带来一阵阵陌生的快感。难耐的呻吟从合不拢的嘴里溢出，佐助眼角发红，感觉到下身已经抬起了头。  
就在他以为自己会这样因为前列腺快感而去的时候，鸣人却突然拿出一个环扣扣在了佐助性器的低端，阻止了他射精。高潮硬生生被阻断，佐助摇着头，发出一声呜咽，眼角泌出了生理泪水。  
鸣人自上而下欣赏着佐助的媚态。大开的双腿中间肠液混杂着润滑液流了出来，濡湿了床单，全身上下的皮肤都泛着一层薄薄的粉红，还有一直挺立着前端不停渗出透明液体的秀气器官。对自己杰作甚是满意的点点头，鸣人俯下身，把插在佐助体内的假阳具拔了出来。  
“这样的佐助真是漂亮呢。”他爱恋的抚摸着佐助的脸，佐助红着眼角睁开了一条缝，转动眼球看向鸣人。鸣人亲了亲佐助的眼角，解开了自己的裤子，把早已涨得发疼的性器抵在他的下身。  
和假阳具不一样，鸣人的东西带着热度，烫的佐助心里一颤。经过之前的开拓，后穴毫不费力的接受了新的入侵者，整根肉刃都被吞进去后，鸣人发出了一声舒畅的叹息。  
“好舒服。”鸣人闭上眼，完全一副享受的模样。他伏在佐助身上，从脖颈处开始细细密密的亲吻，印下一个个独属于他的标记。在来到胸膛时，他舔了一下在空气中瑟缩着的乳首，然后把它含进了口腔。  
“唔！”胸前突然受到了这样的刺激，佐助猝不及防的呻吟出来。  
鸣人低笑一声，舌头卷着凸起，更加卖力的舔弄起来，同时下身也开始了侵略，一下一下的重重抽插着，每次都顶到佐助最敏感的那点。  
上身和下身一起被不间断的刺激着，佐助停不下呻吟，声音里甚至染上了哭腔。真实的性器和假阳具带来的感觉完全不一样，快感也更猛烈，佐助很多次都觉得自己已经到了临界点，却被环扣束缚着根本释放不了，这简直要把他逼疯。  
“唔……鸣……”费力的从被堵着的嘴里发出一个单音字节，佐助扯动着手腕。鸣人注意到佐助的动作，伸手把绑在他嘴里的口枷解下来。  
“嗯，你想说什么，佐助？”鸣人轻声问着，循循善诱。  
“唔……”嘴里的东西消失了，佐助闭上嘴，缓解了一下下颌一直被撑开的酸痛。下身的冲撞还在继续，佐助虽然面皮薄的羞于开口，但是在快感的逼迫下还是屈服了。  
“唔……鸣人……让……让我射……”  
鸣人一挑眉，“你说什么？声音太小了我听不见啊我说。”  
佐助抿紧了唇，不想再重复一遍，却被鸣人看穿了意图，下身被重重一顶。  
“哈啊！”声音都软了下来，佐助啜泣一声，再管不着其他的，满脑子都想要获得解放。  
“鸣人……让我射……唔啊啊啊！”  
话音未落，鸣人猛的开始一阵冲刺。过于强烈的快感席卷了佐助，大脑一片空白，全身都在颤抖着痉挛。佐助感觉到埋在他体内的那根巨物变得更为炙热，像是蓄势待发。鸣人掐着他的腰，狠狠顶弄了两下，空出一只手把束缚住佐助的环扣解开，低吼一声射在了佐助体内。滚烫的液体打在内壁上，佐助被烫的一下子也释放了出来。肉穴一张一合，一股股白色的精液随着鸣人抽出的动作流了出来。  
煎熬了许久终于得以纾解，佐助沉浸在高潮的余韵中缓不过神，就连自己的手脚被解开了束缚也没察觉到。鸣人拽着他的手腕把他拉起来，扶着他的腰，对准自己的性器坐了下去。  
“咿啊……”  
粗大的性器再次整根没入，佐助攀着鸣人的肩膀大口大口的喘着气。胯间的阴茎颤巍巍的又立了起来，鸣人伸手握住，上下撸动着。他凑近佐助，在他的耳朵边暧昧的吐息。  
“佐助……告诉我你是谁的？”  
佐助茫然的睁着双眼，没有反应过来。  
“回答我，佐助，不然会有更多人丧命的我说。”  
鸣人的话语让佐助找回了些神智，他想到了之前案件的被害者，断断续续的问道，“之前的……唔……被害者……难道……哈啊……都是……”  
“没错啊我说。”鸣人舔吮着佐助的耳垂，惹的怀里的人一阵发颤，“都是之前想对佐助动手动脚的人，我忍不了，所以就把他们都除掉了。之前在红灯区工作的那个男人就是你第一次去的时候骚扰你的那个人。”  
佐助看着鸣人有些病态的笑容，背后一阵发寒，“可是……你……唔……你明明……”  
“我明明对尸体害怕的不得了是吗？”鸣人轻笑一声，自上而下的撞击着，“那是佐助你想错了啊我说，我那是兴奋所以手才会颤抖啊。”  
“第一件杀人案发生的时候，我看到被完全肢解的被害者，本以为会觉得恶心，然而我自己都没想到，我居然会那么兴奋。”  
“从那之后我突然想到了让佐助只能属于我一个人的方法，只要把对佐助不轨的人全都杀掉不就好了吗我说。”  
他露出了一个在平常看来阳光非常的笑容，可是现在在佐助看来，却是无比的可怕。  
——就像来自地狱的恶魔。  
“所以，告诉我答案，佐助。”  
恶魔的低语再次在耳边响起，他想也许他没得选择。  
“唔……你……你的……”  
“嗯？”  
“哈啊……漩涡鸣人的……”  
“真乖。”  
鸣人笑了笑，轻啄了下他的嘴角，然后寻着他的唇吻了上去。佐助张开嘴，放任侵入者在里面大肆索取，收不住的津液顺着嘴角流下，下身的律动越来越快，他再一次被扯入了情欲的漩涡。

第二天警方在小巷子里发现了躺在地上的水月，不过万幸的是，对方只是睡过去了。然而在把他叫醒后，他却对睡着前的事情没印象了。但是从那天之后，城里再没有发生过变态杀人案，凶手直到最后也没有找到，案子就这样不了了之了。

现在是下班时间，办公室里空空荡荡的，一个人都没有，只开了一盏灯，有些昏暗。从较里面的办公隔间中传来一阵阵微弱的喘息声，在寂静的房间内极为清晰。  
如果此时有人进来，那么他会看到金发的男人坐在椅子里，而黑发的男人正蹲在他身下为他口交这样面红耳赤的画面。  
鸣人扶着佐助的后脑勺，把他向着自己贴的更近一些。佐助眯着眼，费力的吞吐着嘴里的巨物。舌尖划过溢出液体的顶端，巨物又胀大了几分，撑得佐助的下颌酸痛。  
“嗯，佐助，真是太棒了我说。”  
鸣人闭上眼，舒服的叹了一声。他抓着佐助后脑的头发，主导着在佐助的口腔内抽插。性器捅进了更深的地方，直抵喉咙，佐助被插的有些难受，却只能无声承受着。抽插的频率越来越快，佐助有预感男人应该是要去了，下一秒一股股热烫的液体就直接射进了他的嘴里。  
口腔里的入侵物被抽了出去，佐助把射出来的所有液体都吞下去后，趴下身，手撑在地板上止不住的咳嗽了一阵。鸣人弯下腰把他扶了起来，让他分开腿跨坐在自己身上，慢条斯理的解开了他上衣的扣子。  
“既然前菜已经吃完了，是时候该享用正餐了吧我说？”  
鸣人挑眉笑了笑，看着佐助有些茫然的表情，手覆上了他的乳尖。  
佐助感受着身前人的动作，突然意识到了一件事——  
也许他已经在无意间踏入了恶魔的牢笼，再也无法从恶魔的怀抱中挣脱出来了。

【Fin】


End file.
